elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Headcanons: Races of Elvendale
Hello again all! Today I'll be giving you some headcanons about the races that reside in Elvendale that aren't Elves or Dragons. Taurians Taurians are a half-hominid/half-quadruped race that includes their most well-known sub-race, Centaurs. They can live almost anywhere but are commonly found in valleys and forests. Despite Centaurs being the most depicted of the Taurians, their bodies can have features of any animal, including but not limited to: *Big Cats *Pegasi (rare) *Unicorns (rare) *Griffins *Hippogriffs *Boars *Deer *Bears *Draconna (rare) Taurians possess average magic abilities, which usually depend on the animal their body is based on. Some have heightened speed and agility, some have astounding strength and healing capabilities, and some have flight. Really any power you can imagine, there's a Taurian that has it. Lesser Taurians Lesser Taurians have the bodies of smaller animals, such as Rabbits, Mice, Lizards and Frogs. They are far rarer than their larger relatives. King Galant Draco: A Dragon type Taurian with powers of pyrokinesis and terraforming. King Honre Omvisus: A Taurian with the body of a Pegasus, and the tail and horn of a Unicorn. Powers of mind-walking and future seeing. Clyde S'Dale.png|Clyde S'Dale Fauns Fauns are a bipedal race of half-hominid/half-deer people. They are soft spoken, peaceful, and crafty. They live in valleys and forests, typically near large lakes and rivers. The most common Fauns are based off of what is known as a White-tail deer on Earth, however some also look to be part: *Elk *Antelope *Moose *Horse (very rare) Fauns possess Earth magic, however they are not connected to Liska, as they draw their power directly from nature and even magic itself. Chieftess Willow Landsvoice: Elk type Faun with a special ability to be a medium between her people and the land. Daesie Nimblehoof.png|Daesie Nimblehoof Satyrs Satyrs are to Fauns as Dwarves are to Humans. They're far shorter than Fauns, and only come up to about the hip of an average human. Their bodies are half-hominid and half-goat. They live on mountains in their villages carved from the rock face. Satyrs possess weak magic capability over teleportation and usually use trees or rocks as gates. Orcs Orcs are the second largest cousins of Goblins, but are just as peaceful as their tiny relatives. They stand at roughly 7-8 feet tall. Orcs reside in marshy swamplands, yet maintain impeccable cleanliness of both themselves and their communities. They have very little magic ability, which is restricted to simple energy blasts and potions. While Orcs are mostly peaceful, they are highly skilled warriors because of their territorial feud with their other cousins, the Trolls and the Ogres. Chief Oregano Marshln: The most powerful Orc magic user Rosemary.png|Rosemary Bogrokh Ogres Ogres are the third largest cousins of Goblins, and have no magic abilities. They stand at roughly 6-7 feet tall, have an awful temper, and have no sense of hygiene or community. Trolls Trolls are like a mix of Orcs and Ogres, and are approximately human-sized (5-6 feet tall). They share a temper with Ogres, but are very clean and tightly knit in their communities like orcs. They have some magic ability with spell casting, but it's mostly used for storytelling or housework. Goblins The smallest of their race cousins, Goblins are peaceful little people living out their lives in tiny villages within the Shimmering Wood. They have the most magic capability among their cousins, but use it for entertainment and enchanting items. Screenshot (426).png|A Goblin Screenshot (204).png|One of the many Goblin villages in the Shimmering Wood Merfolk Merfolk are playful people that are half-hominid/half-fish. Depending on their environment, they can have brightly colored bodies and flowy fins, bodies that more closely resemble real life fish, or simply have bodies based on aquatic mammals! They all have strong water magic, which they use to traverse land in levitating orbs of water. Freshwater Folk These are Merfolk that live in lakes and rivers. They are brightly colored with translucent fins, and have an affinity for playing small pranks on passersby. Saltwater Folk Merfolk that live in Oceans and Seas. Typically duller in color and have stiffer fins. Reef Folk A subsect of Saltwater Folk that are brightly colored, typically coming in oranges, pinks, and yellows. Their fins are exceptionally flowy, and they themselves are smaller than the rest of their kin. (About the size of an 11-12 year old human) Deep Folk Saltwater Folk that live in the deep oceans. Can grow to the size of a Blue Whale. Icewater Folk (Selkies) Merfolk that live in Arctic waters. Instead of being part fish, they're part seal/sea lion/walrus. Selachimors Merfolk that are part shark. Instead of their caudal fins being rounded and horizontal, they're sharp and veritical like a shark's. Amphibus The genetic ability for Merfolk to shapeshift legs. Only possible if a Merperson has human in their ancestry. The High Queen Queen Ariennis Sirenscream: The Merfolk's Queen of Queens. In charge of the lesser queens of the individual populations. Oshma.png|Oshma (Freshwater Folk) Humans INFORMATION FORBIDDEN Pegasi Pegasi are winged horses that live high on the mountains. They're mild mannered creatures, and tend to keep to themselves and their small herds. It's most common for them to possess wind magic, although other powers can shine through. Males have bird tail feathers above their equine tail. Goldenglow.png|Goldenglow Hailhoof.png|Hailhoof (Anast's Companion) Unicorns Unicorns are even rarer than pegasi, and are quite reclusive. Legends say that behind the waterfalls and between the rays of sunlight lays the world where unicorns reside. Fugue.png|Fugue (Gutala's Companion) Kirin Distant relative of unicorns, they look to be part dragon, part equine. They have thick manes and a single antler that acts as their horn. Despite their monstrous appearance, Kirin are very gentle souls and take great care to not harm another living thing. Kirin_Noelani.png|Noelani (Niratap's Companion) Griffins Greater Griffins Greater Griffins live in canyons and tall trees. They're the most easily recognizable as Griffins, and have the iconic Big Cat and Bird of Prey bodies. On average their sizes range from the size of a housecat to the size of a small car. They're typically on the grumpier side, but are very loyal and protective of their companions. Lesser Griffins Lesser Griffins are the teeny tiny relatives of their Greater cousins. Most commonly they appear to be part songbird/hummingbird and part rodent (usually mouse). They like to live in gardens, particularly the blossoms of large flowers. Griffin_Gosling.png|Gosling (Daesie's Companion) Hummingbird Griffin.png|Helios (Kyrie's Companion) Avilines Avilines are Big Cats with feather plumage on their bodies. They are commonly found in jungles, and are solitary save for their cubs. Leopard Peacock.png|Astrum (Oriana's Companion) Perytons Perytons are winged elk/deer with the hind legs of a dragon. They live in mountain highlands, and are believed to be the reincarnated spirits of the dead. Strangely enough, there seemed to be a huge influx in the Peryton population immediately following the Magic Seige. Peryton_Bean.png|Bean (Hemnandan's Companion) Category:Blog posts